Federico585
Not Fredrico. Federico. Everyone makes this mistake. Anyway, he's a user on Gamefaqs and a prominent member of Battle Chess. Pairing Committee He used to be the official secretary and/or priest. He was given this status due to being just as, if not more involved with the Pairing Committee than the heads. Federico has now elevated in status and became of the 5 heads. Unfortunately, he now does the same procrastination on PC work that he always gave the previous heads grief for. His waifu is Hanako (mostly cause everyone else has one). Memes and Other Awful Habits *'I'M REALLY FEELING IT/Any other Shulk Quotes: '''Despite having never played Xenoblade Chronicles Fede has repeatedly quoted Shulk, specifically "I'm really feeling it!" so much that he's pretty much known as the Shulk guy. Fun Fact: Federico even started taking an interest in Shulk's phrase the day he was announced for Smash 4. He eventually stopped saying it for the most part, waiting for the day to buy a new 3ds and play xenoblade. *'Excessive Pic Posting: Fede enjoys endless shitposts, regularly posting pics/gifs ranging from stomach turning 4chan stories to reaction images. This habit is worsened by Fede owning photoshop, so if he can't find a good pic to post, he'll just make his own. Relationships '''Vortex_Oblivion Vortex and Federico share a fierce (and harmless) rivalry about their Katawa Shoujo waifus due to the fact that Vortex puts Rin as the best girl of the Visual Novel while Federico is more into Hanako. Regardless, the two are close friends and regularly talk about their lives or more importantly, Air-of-Gay. 17Master Share a good relationship, with Fede respecting how 17Master is always able to keep a cool head, in contrast to Fede acting pretty idiotic. Rangerike1 Federico and Rangerike are on great terms, as they basically run BC's fuckary together at this point. They both have the habit of quoting characters from Smash. Ike with his Ike quotes (of course) and Federico with his Shulk quotes. Cheesepower5 Ultra fucking gay for each other, nothing more needs to be said except bear hugs. KachuAchu Kachu and Fede are good friends, with Fede being one of the first to make friends with Kachu when he first showed up in the board. HinduKushh Fede was also Kushh's first friend on Gamefaqs and lovers of the show Full House. They used to be ultra gay for each other but eventually drifted apart. They eventually patched things up and talk regularly on skype. Cramot Lovers of Monster Girls, these two are great friends who demonstrate this by either playing Overwatch together or calling each other a derogatory term used for gay people. PrettyTonyTiger Federico thinks highly of PTT, and are great bros. Most of their time together is spent looking over NSFW pics and playing Overwatch. AnnaKat Due to their love of memes and multiple other reasons, Anna and Fede are great friends and they regularly chat with one another in Skype. 'AlmostDoug' A friendship strengthened over their equal love and appreciation of yanderes. They regularly call each other racist remarks, to eat shit, or kill themselves as jokes since their friendship is probably the longest in all of BC. Ephraim8 Originally Fede and Ephraim were on bad terms and then later developed into a huge fight. Since then Federico and Ephraim have apologized to each other and became friends. [[StudiousThug|'StudiousThug']] Studious and Federico share a bromance and an equal love of shitposting memes with both calling each other bros regularly. Trivia *Fede ripped off that character image template from what Endgame made. *Fede doesn't actually look like Shulk, but that's what everyone imagines him as due to the frequency of him 'really feeling it '''reaching unethical levels. ** Except for StudiousThug. He always thought that Federico looked like Twister Rodriguez from ''Rocket Power. *Like AlmostDoug, Fede has a strong love for yanderes, which contrasts to the personality of his waifu *Fede unironically thinks this is something to announce publically . *Big Fan of Achievement Hunter. *His Favorite Fire Emblem character is Henry. *His favorite character in Smash 4 is, shockingly, Shulk. *Failerico loves studying on Fridays Category:Users